


Just Add Sugar

by Lying_potato



Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Category: The Fairy Tale Enchantress - K. M. Shea, Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Angelique is oblivious, Evar has a crush visible from outer space, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Wingwoman!Quinn, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: Quinn laughs. “I said Coffee Guy has a crush on you.”“You’re ridiculous.” Angel scoffs.“I’m not ridiculous. I’m right.”
Relationships: Angelique/Evariste
Series: Coffee Shop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170530
Kudos: 2





	Just Add Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, the modern Coffee Shop AU no one asked for, featuring stressed college student Angel and coffee barista Evar. Meet-cute oneshot with a side of awkward sort-of flirtation, because this is Angel we’re talking about. Usual shenanigans apply.

“You’re oblivious, you know.”

With her eyes glued to her laptop screen, it takes Angelique an embarrassingly long moment to register Quinn’s voice.

“What.” 

Her best friend snorts. “Exactly. Take a break, Angel. We’ve been in this cafe for two hours and you’ve barely said more than five words.” She puts a hand in front of the screen, forcing Angelique to look up in exasperation. 

“Quinn, I can’t afford to bomb this Ethics exam. You know Professor Quarrelous has it out for me.”

“First of all, I refuse to speak that hag’s name in this hallowed sanctum. Second of all, you’re reading material we haven’t even covered in class yet, Miss Straight-A Student. Let's discuss more important things, like the mystery of your never-ending supply of coffee.” 

Angelique’s beginning to feel like a broken record, repeating the same word over and over. “What?”

Quinn sighs and gestures to Angelique’s mug, full to the brim.

“Expresso. Tank. Always. Full.” She says each word slowly, enunciating them so they eventually puncture through Angelique’s caffeine-induced fog.

Angelique blinks. Actually having a functional conversation means that her mind is slowly becoming acquainted with Real World Logic and finally registering the impossibility of the Bottomless Coffee Cup, considering she must have downed at least half her weight in coffee in the past hour alone. Then again, someone could have swapped her drink out for poison, and she probably would have still downed it in one gulp. “Your hibiscus tea is also still full.”

Quinn just gives her a pitying look. “This is honey lemon, Angel. Coffee Guy, who clearly has a crush on you, was kind enough to bring it while giving you, like, your fourth refill.”

“That’s nice of him.” Angelique says absentmindedly, already falling back under the hypnotic spell of the blue screen. Then her brain catches up to her hearing and she nearly smacks her head on the laptop. “Wait,  _ what _ ?”

Quinn finally pushes the laptop closed and laughs, bright and amused. “I said Coffee Guy has a crush on you.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m not ridiculous. I’m right.”

“Emerys would probably disagree with that.”

“Emerys is entitled to his wrong opinions. Don’t change the subject, Angel. Is it so hard to believe that a handsome boy could be interested in you?”

“Who said I think he’s handsome?”

Quinn’s eyebrows rise so high that Angelique actually squirms. Yeah, she probably pushed it too far on that one, since Coffee Guy is pretty much a smiling, golden-haired Adonis. 

On a professional level, Angelique can respect the manager’s shrewd business instincts in hiring someone easy on the eyes to lure in more customers, particularly of the female variety. What Angelique does  _ not _ appreciate is how it’s turned her favorite hiding spot into her personal nightmare: a popular hangout place with  _ people _ . 

If she has to hear Lovelana and her twittering pack of college girlfriends giggling  _ one more time _ , she’s going to break something. Probably Coffee Guy’s annoyingly straight nose, to fix the source of the problem. 

“Okay, fine. He’s not…entirely unattractive. But you’re still being ridiculous.”

Right as Quinn opens her mouth to fire a retort, her phone buzzes. Thank the heavens for that. 

“Is your lover boy calling for you?” Angelique drawls. “Well, look at that. Speak of the devil and he really does appear.”

“Hardly.” Quinn rolls her eyes good-naturedly and swings her bag onto her shoulder. “Team practice with Gallant. We’re facing Sole next week, and their Knights are no joke.”

“I’m sure your team Soldiers will flatten them like you did the Goblins last week.” Angelique stands up for a second to accept Quinn’s hug, squeezing her shoulders quickly. “I’ll see you later?”

“Don’t stay too late. And don’t think you’ve gotten out of this conversation,” Quinn warns. Angelique flaps a hand in lazy acknowledgement. 

Once Quinn’s blond ponytail is out the door, it takes Angelique all of one second to open her laptop again and take another swig from her apparently-bottomless drink. It’s pure black, because the last thing she needs is a sugar high in addition to the extra caffeine energy.

_ Alright. Have to finish this extra section in case Quarrelous decides _ \- She frowns when her phone lights up with an incoming call. “Quinn? Did you forget-“

“If you don’t take a break right now, I’m calling Elle to drop by and steal your laptop,” Quinn cuts her off in a disturbingly pleasant tone. 

“How do you-“ 

“You just admitted to it.”  _ Rats. She falls for this every time. _ “I’m serious, by the way. It won’t hurt to add a little sugar to that tar pit that you call coffee. And a fair warning, Elle’s out with Lucien right now, so. Pick your poison.” She hears a tiny click as her  _ infuriating _ best friend has the nerve to hang up on her. 

Angelique swears rather loudly and mashes her face into her hands. “I’m going to kill her. I’m going to stab her with a rusty fork, or set a pack of wild squirrels on her, or-“ She falters momentarily at the sound of coffee being poured.  _ Please don’t be who I think it is. _

“Would you like me to pretend not to have heard that? I’d hate to be a witness of premeditated murder.”

Coffee Guy’s voice is warm and rich, with the slightest hint of a French accent, and  _ of course _ he would come by at the moment she is plotting murder, because that’s just how Angelique’s luck works. She slowly lifts her head up, praying she doesn’t look as flushed as she feels. Somehow, Quinn is responsible for this, she knows it. “Um...so how much do I owe you?”

Coffee Guy’s mismatched blue and green eyes are twinkling as he fills up her mug for the…fifth? Sixth time? She has absolutely no idea, because he’s somehow even more distractedly handsome up close. “Owe me? For what?” 

“You know.” Angelique waves her hand haphazardly, nearly knocking over her cup in the process. Luckily, Coffee Guy has stayed well out of her arm’s reach so she has no chance of accidentally smacking him. Smart. “The uh. Coffee. And the tea. And my...descriptive language.”

In her opinion, Coffee Guy is doing a terrible job of hiding his amusement. He could at least  _ pretend _ not to be laughing at her. “Consider it on the house, miss. My boss Clovicus would call it a necessary sacrifice to ensure the safety of our customers.”

Angelique winces. She knows she gives off a bit of an intimidating vibe, and her current stress level of “talk-to-me-and-die” probably doesn’t help. But she didn’t think people were actually  _ scared _ of her. “Am I really that scary?” 

“Not to me.” Something about the careless way he says it, not to mention the playful, conspiratorial grin he shoots her, has Angelique narrowing her eyes. 

“You seem pretty sure of yourself.”

His grin broadens. “Two hours ago, I saw you verbally eviscerate a man’s ego into tatters. I would’ve felt sorry for Duke, but he had an awfully inflated sense of self-importance and even worse manners. So I’d say I have a healthy dose of respect for you, but not fear.”

“Huh. Beauty and brains. That’s a combination you don’t see everyday.” It slips out before Angelique can think to stop herself. She slaps a hand over her mouth, even though it’s already too late. Coffee Guy’s frozen, mouth half-open.  _ Way to go, Angel. You broke him. _

She let out her breath whoosh out in a sharp exhale. “Sorry. You should know, I’m not very good at this.”

“This?” 

“Talking.”

Coffee Guy cocks his head, eyes intent. “Is that all this is?” 

“What else would it be?” 

His sunny smile wavers momentarily. “Oh, nothing. I was hoping-never mind. Sorry to bother you, miss. I’ll take your friend’s finished tea, then.” 

Somehow, she feels like she’s missing something. Coffee Guy’s still got that ever-present smile, but it feels...different. Like a mask. And Angelique, of all people, would know what putting on a mask feels like. 

_ He clearly has a crush on you.  _ Quinn’s words ring in her head as she studies her coffee, once again full to the brim. She takes a deep breath.  _ Well, Quinn. I hope you weren’t kidding. Otherwise, I can never show my face here again.  _

“Imangelique.” She rushes to say before she changes her mind. Clearly too fast, since Coffee Guy now looks utterly bemused, halfway through cleaning up. “My name, I mean. You should know it, so you can tell your boss and he won’t blame you for giving away half your supply to some random person. Because I’m going to pay you back before I leave.” 

And  _ this _ is the moment when she regrets drinking all those cups of coffee, because here she is, babbling like an idiot. 

“Angelique, huh?” Coffee Guy’s eyes are dancing with mirth, but he’s finally dropped that polite mask again. Since when did she care so much? “Beautiful. It suits you.”

“I-thanks?” It has to be the caffeine that’s making her heart race this fast. 

She sips her drink as he leaves. It tastes a little sweeter, oddly enough. 

He’s already halfway back to the counter, a lighter bounce to his step, before she thinks to call after him. “Wait! Um...what’s your name? So I know who to ask for?” 

“Evariste.” Even from here, she can see his smile slowly growing into a teasing smirk. “So you and your friend don’t need to keep calling me Coffee Guy.”

And...yeah. Angelique’s definitely going to murder someone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day :)


End file.
